Married life of Ereri
by nononoNips
Summary: Levi and Eren take a bath. SOOOO FLUFFY!


Eren sank down into the water first, spreading his knees so Levi could sit between them. The water was warm, and smelled like Lavender. Levi took a deep breath, and laid his head on Eren's chest.

Who took the chance to kiss the top of his head, letting his mind go blank.

Eren dragged his wet fingers up the expanse of Levi's pale arms, leaving little wet trails. Levi let him do as he pleased, enjoying the feeling as Eren took a hold of his hand and held it up, massaging his knuckles and fingers, smoothing his thumb over his palm. Oddly enough it felt nice. Releasing the tension that had formed from years of gripping pencils and broom handles. He did the same with Levi's other hand, dipping his hands beneath the water and moistening his skin.

Levi watched him, as he handled his hands with such delicate ministrations.

"Eren." Levi said, trying to get Eren to stop.

"Hm?" Eren pressed his cheek against Levi shoulder, no longer watching what he was doing but dropping his massaging to Levi's biceps, where even more tension had been building up.

"...nothing." Levi closed his eyes, and took in the smell of the bath salts. He wrapped his arms around his knees, when Eren switched off to his shoulders, pushing him forward a little to reach his shoulder blades.

Underneath his fingers Eren could feel Levi's breathing, slowing into a comfortable relaxed state. Resting his head on his knees. He dipped his hands again, and ran them through Levi's hair. Rubbing suds into his dark locks. He dipped Levi's head back again. pushing his hair back from his forehead.

Levi's eyes opened.

Eren smiled down at him. Levi reached up and tugged him down to his lips by his hair, gently.

Levi's lips where surprisingly soft. Plump, and wonderful, Eren could spend hours just stealing little kisses from him. Levi felt secure with Eren.

Eren kissed him again. Just little pecks. Leaning forward to brush lips then leaning back. Repeat.

Levi's lips where tinted a cute pink when Eren pulled away. As where Levi's cheeks. Eren's hands found the other's smooth stomach under the water line, and he rubbed his stomach gently. Clock wise, then counter clock wise. Levi found himself gently spreading his legs, laying his hands on top of Eren's rough hands. directing his fingers to rub against his inner thighs, sliding up and down their surface. Curling under his legs, and back up the the backs of his knees again. Relaxing the straining muscles.  
Eren's breathing slowly quickened, as he felt for himself the flushed damp skin under the water. Levi usually never let him just enjoy the feeling of him like this. His hands where commanded to raise above the water and wrap around Levi's own shoulders, keeping them their, lacing their fingers together.

Levi planted a sweet kiss in Eren's tanned ring finger, where the skin had a lighter tint to it.

"Levi."

Levi didn't look at him, or even open his eyes. He just hummed against Eren's knuckles, "Yes?"

"I love you."

Levi chuckled, "Yeah, If you didn't the whole 'getting engaged thing would get kind of awkward wouldn't it?"

Eren returned his laughter. "Can I kiss you?"

Levi craned his head, and waited for the lips to meet, his he cracked open an eye when he felt velvety lips on his own ring finger. When he looked down at his own hands, there was a simple gold band around his finger. He blinked heart swelling.

"How did you get this? When I thought you said the gold ones where to expensive?"

"But they where the only ones you kept staring at." Eren smiled. "Plus, it wouldn't be fair if I was the only one that had a ring, right?"

"But, Eren-"

Levi was silenced by Eren's lips pressing against his, then his cheek, then at the sides of his neck, then his shoulder.

"Do you like it?"

"How did you know I wanted this one?"

"I bribed the store clerk," Eren pecked Levi's cheek. "I walked right up to him and said 'Have you seen a really handsome, black haired hottie come in here today? He's about 5'2" with the cutest blonde baby in the world."

"Right, I was baby sitting Armin that day..." Levi rolled his eyes.

Whenever Erwin had work he would always pawn his sister's baby off on him or Mikasa, for the day. Levi stared into Eren's eyes.

"I love it." Levi cracked an out of character smile. Eren slowly mimicked him and claimed the black haired male's lips once more.


End file.
